


Just Dance

by ChloeLang



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLang/pseuds/ChloeLang
Summary: Scott won a prize in a lottery and the prize was a Nintendo Switch and the game Overcooked.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader





	Just Dance

“Oh my god! Oh my god! 我中奖了！我中奖了！” 坐在沙发上的Scott突然站起来，对着手机屏幕激动地喊道，把你吓得差点跌坐到地上。  
“亲爱的，你帮我看看，这不会是骗子吧？” Scott把手机递给你，仿佛有点不相信这封中奖通知邮件是真的。  
“亲爱的Scott，恭喜你中奖了！奖品是Nintendo Switch一台以及游戏Overcooked一份。感谢你为我们做的这次调查问卷。请在15个工作日内在以下链接填写收件地址及联系人电话，我们将尽快为你寄出奖品。” 邮件内容没什么问题，你看了眼发件人邮箱地址，把后缀输入到搜索栏内，出来的结果和邮件末尾的抬头也完全一致。  
“应该是真的！”你给了Scott一个肯定的答复，笑着望着眼前这个因为中了一台游戏机而激动到跳起来的男人，冲他眨了眨眼。  
“太好了！这可是我有生以来第一次中奖！”Scott张开双臂抱住了你，“谢谢你亲爱的！”  
“为什么要谢我啊？”你有点糊涂了。你记得上个月你和Scott在超市采购的时候，被工作人员拉住硬要做这个调查问卷。你嫌麻烦本来想当作没看见直接走人，还是Scott老好人花了5分钟完成了那次调查。怎么说都是他自己应得的。  
“因为我发现自从和你在一起，我的运气就变得特别好！” Scott还把你抱在怀里，他的脑袋搁在你的肩上，你们脸贴着脸，你能感觉到他说这句话时扬起的嘴角，并想象到他那温暖灿烂的笑容。  
你伸出双手回抱了抱他，  
“我觉得能和你在一起，也是我最大的运气！”

收到奖品的那天，你们迫不及待地按照说明书把游戏机给装好了，然后插上了游戏卡。Scott是实战派，喜欢边玩游戏边摸索技巧，他觉得这样才有惊喜。而你是个理论派，通常都要提前查好攻略，总是担心漏了支线任务。这不，这边Scott已经坐在地上一个人开始玩上了，而你把电脑抱到了沙发上，搜索着网友们对这款游戏的总结。  
“Hey Scott。” 你看着网络的评论，不由得叫了他一声，神色凝重起来。  
“怎么了darling？” Scott还在聚精会神地打着游戏，嘴里虽然应了声，视线却还留在电视机屏幕上。  
你挪到他身旁抱住他的腰，闷闷地说：  
“你知道这个游戏还有一个名字吗？”  
“不知道，我也是第一次玩。” 你看着Scott一个人操作两名角色也很顺手的样子，不禁有点嫉妒他玩游戏的天赋。  
“网友都称它为「分手厨房」。因为一起玩这个游戏的情侣，十有八九都吵架然后分手了……”  
听到这里，Scott终于放下了手柄，看到嘟着嘴生闷气的你，他噗嗤笑了出来，  
“你对我们的默契那么没信心吗？” Scott把另一只手柄扔给了你，“试一下就知道了。”  
“啊！我还没准备好！”你拿着手柄不知所措，甚至还没记清楚每个按键是做什么用的。  
“你不是查攻略查半天了吗，为我们指点明路吧首席顾问！” Scott打趣地奉你为顾问，“一切听命于你，My Boss!” Scott欠身摆了个为您服务的动作，让你又好气又好笑，忍不住打了他一下。  
“哎哟！脑袋打坏了可能就真的通不了关了啊！” Scott摸着被你敲了一下的脑袋，装作很疼的样子。  
等到游戏真正开始，你发现你们的问题并不是会吵架——Scott脾气很好，而你也不会真的因为游戏冲他发火，你们更多的是讨论如何才能得到高分。在求胜心这一点上，你和Scott一样——即使通关了，你们也想要刷到满星。Scott一只手把玩着手柄，另一只手撑着下巴，眼神飘向别处，这意味着他在思考。他要想出一套绝佳的战术，在最短的时间里完成游戏任务，拿到三颗星，然后解锁隐藏关卡。  
你看着他认真思考的样子，又想起他刚才还嬉皮笑脸像个高中生似的，发现你是真的喜欢这样的他。  
在你和Scott的精心规划下，你们两周就把这个游戏给通关了。当然，这牺牲了不少时间——你望着地板上的披萨盒和塑料杯，突然意识到你们已经吃了整整一周的外卖了。  
“亲爱的，” 你双手捧住Scott的脸严肃地说道，“你是不是胖了？”  
“很明显吗？” Scott被你突如其来的正色吓了一跳，他很在意自己在你心目中的形象。  
“嗯！”你面不改色地点点头，“既然这个游戏已经难不倒你了，我想你是不是可以到真正的厨房里大展身手一番了！”  
Scott还在小心翼翼地等你发表关于他身材走样的言论，准备承受一番批评，冷不丁听到这么一句，才意识到你在开他玩笑。  
“好啊，那我也要看看你有没有胖。” Scott二话不说扔下手柄，拦腰把你带到怀里，捏完你的腰又向大腿伸去，这是你最怕痒的几个地方了。  
“好啦！快放开我！” 你被他似捏非捏的在腰和大腿上来了那么几下，笑得直接求饶。  
“我的意思是我们该去超市采购啦！不能再吃外卖了。” 你指了指一旁的快餐盒。“否则真的该长肉了。” 实际生活中Scott做饭多一些，你就负责洗碗。他工作忙的时候，你也会主动揽下做饭和洗碗的活儿。谁有空就多做一些，这是你们俩这些年来不用言说的默契。  
“我想吃你做的千层面。”  
“我想吃你做的华夫饼。”  
你们相视一笑，“那还不赶紧出发？”

买好了一周的食材，Scott牵着你的手在超市继续闲逛。这是你们喜欢的约会形式之一。发掘超市新开发的食品，减轻负担的劳动工具，新采购的床上用品，好玩儿的运动器材，一起畅想将来你们用到它的场景，这都让你们觉得逛超市是一件特别幸福的事。  
不知不觉你们又来到了上次问卷调查的地方，这次工作人员总算没有再拿着纸笔眼巴巴地看着你们。倒是显示屏里色彩缤纷的动画吸引了你和Scott的注意。营业员见你们的脚步停了下来，立马迎上前介绍：“这是我们新出的一款游戏，叫Just Dance. 你们可以体验一下，很好玩哦！”  
“这个游戏倒真的很适合你。” 你紧了紧你们牵着的双手，对他说道，“试试吧？”  
你看到Scott的眼睛亮了，他接过营业员递来的手柄，随意选择了一只曲子。  
音乐响起，Scott随着节拍和显示屏里的动作提示扭动里起来，连续的just让营业员欢呼起来，纷纷为Scott鼓掌，吸引了不少路过的顾客。  
围观的人渐渐多了起来，不时为Scott的一个连击喝彩。  
Scott转过身来朝你伸出手，邀请你加入他一起跳舞。你看着眼前这个浑身散发着光芒的男人，那一瞬间，你觉得他就是那个你想要相伴一生的人。  
你向他伸出了手。


End file.
